Dark Side
by FireIce64
Summary: What if Natsu's power is raised exponentially thanks to a certain item he collected? He can't control the power and Lucy's the only one that can bring him back to his senses. But will that work forever? Rated T just in case. Story By Me and SilverIce0!
1. Guild Request

**Summary: What if Natsu's power is raised exponentially thanks to a certain item he collected? He can't control the power and Lucy's the only one that can bring him back to his senses. But will that work forever? Rated T.**

** This story is made by me (FireIce64 ) And SilverIce0!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Guild request

" Natsu, you want to go on a mission?" Lucy asked her pink haired team mate.

" Nah, I don't feel like it." Natsu replied putting his head down on the table.

" Hey Lucy, do you want anything to drink?" Mira asked.

" Just water." Lucy replied.

" Alright I'll be right back." Mira said and walked back over to the bar.

" Natsu, Are you alright?" Natsu nodded, " I need to go on a mission, If I don't I can't pay rent."

" Go by yourself then,"

" But-"

" Alright then I'll go." Natsu said standing up.

" That was a fast decision..." Lucy muttered.

Natsu walked to the request board and grabbed one sheet. Before he could call Lucy, Gray came over and grabbed his rival and pulled the paper from his hands.

" Oi!" Natsu tackled Gray, while Mira walked to Lucy with her water. Lucy gladly took it.

" Gray give back my mission!" Natsu yelled.

" No way, I want to go on this one, pick another."

" Dammit popsicle I grabbed it first!"

" Flamebrain!"

" Enough," The two rivals stopped their fight and watched a red haired woman walk in.

" E-Erza..."

" IF you both want to go on the mission lets go on it together, " Erza said. Gray and Natsu exchanged glances and looked at Erza.

" Ah, Aye."

" S-sure." Gray stuttered and followed Natsu over to the bar to show Mira the request. Lucy sighed.

" Alright, Have fun and be careful you four!" Mira said.

* * *

They were on their way to a large building where they were to meet their costumer.

" It says our mission is to catch thieves This should be easy." Natsu said.

" Yeah, but we have to talk to the person who sent this request." Lucy said, " So lets go."

" There's no need. I'm right here." Everyone turned around seeing a short and rather plump old man. " Nice to meet you Fairy Tail wizards."

" Hello sir, " Erza greeted, " You're the man that sent the request?"

" Yes that would be me. It's simple really, the thieves hang out in a old abandoned. When you get rid of them will you bring back the stolen items?"

" Of course."

" Thank you. The house can be found two blocks from here. I know its rather close but all they do is steal our things. We're afraid of confronting them ourselves. I hope it isn't any trouble."

" No, no trouble at all sir."

" Great. Now I'm paying you all 80,000 jewels, sound good?"

" Yes, thats great, thank you!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Good luck to you all," The man smiled.

" No luck needed here." Natsu muttered.

They walked down a couple blocks until they found an old looking house. Natsu decided to be the first to go in. He kicked the door down and ran in fists blazing with fire. He stopped, everyone behind him stopped to. The first room was empty. Natsu jerked his head up.

" Smell 'em Natsu?" Gray asked.

" Yeah, I hear them too. Upstairs." Natsu said and got ready to run up.

" Wait." Erza grabbed Natsu, " We'll go up silently and sneak up on them."

" They probably already know we're here," Lucy said.

" We'll try anyway. It'd be much easier to deal with them that way."

Natsu went up first, as quietly as he could. The stairs creaked as he went up. Natsu found the door, he could hear them laughing inside. He looked at Erza who nodded. Natsu kicked the door open. The men inside jumped up clearly surprised. One reached for the sword which layed next to him. Natsu punch him sending him flying before he could attack. He burned the entire room causing his companions to run in different directions trying to dodge the flames. Natsu finished attacking and grabbed them dumping them in one corner of the room and tied them up with a piece of rope he found.

" Erza, wanna talk to them?" Natsu asked. Erza started walking towards him.

" I advise you to answer her truthfully if you want to live, " Natsu said and walked off. Erza stood in front of the thieves , who were now terrified, and glared. Natsu and the rest left out the door giving Erza space to go on a rampage if needed.

" Nice job Natsu, you destroyed the room," Gray said.

" I burnt it thats all, problem?"

" Yeah, the place doesn't belong to us, you'll just make us lose money." Gray said trying to find a reason to fight his rival while Erza was not there to stop them.

" Look, you guys, its an abandoned house remember? No one owns it. So its fine." Lucy said, " Please don't fight."

Gray paused and thought, " You didn't leave any of them for me to fight flame brain."

" Perverted stripper," Natsu said lighting his fists on fire, " Maybe you should have just attacked."

" You want to fight?"

" Your on!" Gray and Natsu charged at each other. Natsu brought his fist down and tried to strike Gray who dodged.

" Ice Make: Lance!"

" Fire Dragon's roar!" Fire shot from Natsu's mouth. Natsu used the move as a distraction, hoping Gray would take the defensive allowing Natsu to get around. It worked, Gray used his Ice shield. Natsu made his way around and punched Gray, took another step and...

" Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu struck Gray who fell back, Natsu took this as his chance.

_ 'Blood'_

Natsu punched Gray endlessly until Gray's face was covered in blood. Smirking Natsu lifted his fist for another blow.

" Natsu! Stop!" Lucy yelled. Natsu didn't hear her. He was too focused on beating Gray he didn't notice what he was doing. Until someone hit him, hard, on the head. Natsu stopped and looked up to find Erza glaring at him.

" What are you doing?" Erza asked.

" I-I was fighting Gray and-" Natsu looked down at Gray who stared at him with a pissed off look. Natsu was sorry, he just couldn't say that, not to Gray. Instead Natsu stood up and left leaving the others slightly confused.

_' You said you wanted to get stronger."_

" I do."

"_ Then why are you holding back_?" Said The voice inside his head.

" Holding back..."

" _At this rate you'll never find Igneel_." Natsu stopped walking.

" No, I'll get stronger." Natsu said and turned around to walk back to the abandoned house. " Great, Now I'm talking to myself."

* * *

**FireIce64- Thanks for reading. I don't know where this story will take us.**

**SilverIce0- But we'll see won't we?**

**Please Review.**


	2. Mask Of Death

Chapter 2: Mask of Death

" Thank you! Thank you so much!" The man said. " You defeated them quite quickly. Here's your reward as promised, 80,000 Jewels!"

Lucy grabbed her share of the reward, 20,000 jewels, just enough to pay her rent.

" Thank you sir," Erza said. She turned to face her group, " Alright you guys we should head back to the guild." Everyone followed Erza, Natsu was last to reach the door. Before he could leave with his friends the man called him.

" Young man. May I speak to you for a moment?" Natsu turned around and nodded. The man simply grinned and walked over to Natsu. " You see I have this item, its a magic item. I have no use for it though." The man showed Natsu a mask and waved it around, " I was wondering if you'd want it."

Natsu thought for a moment before nodding, " Sure," He grabbed the mask not looking at it and walked out the door.

" It brings great power!" The man yelled.

Natsu had to run in order to catch up to his friends. To his surprised no one noticed he was gone, that or they were just ignoring him.

" Hey you guys! Let's stop and eat first, okay?" No one answered him. Natsu sighed and decided to ask them, " Are you mad I started a fight with Gray or something? Is that why you're ignoring me?" Lucy stopped walking, Erza and Gray continued moving, Lucy turned around.

" Usually, when you two fight its for fun, this time was different," Lucy frowned 'The look in his eyes then...' " What's gotten into you."

" What do you mean? I wasn't fighting seriously or anything."

" You made him bleed."

" It was only a nose bleed. It's not like I tried to kill him."

" Stop denying it! Your goal is to find Igneel and get stronger right? Why don't you go do that? Stop hurting others I-" Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence. Natsu walked past her head down.

" I'd never try to hurt my friends, you should know that by now." Natsu continued his way back to the guild." Dammit why is she saying that? Gray and I always fight."

* * *

***Next day at the guild...***

" Has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza asked. Everyone shook their heads, Erza sighed and sat back down with her friends.

" That idiots probably going to get here late." Gray said.

" Did he forget we planned to go on a mission together?"

" Knowing him, he probably did."

" Yesterday, I told him he should look for Igneel or get stronger instead of fighting. Maybe he's doing that..." Lucy said.

" Well he has gotten into fights a lot more than usual. Its usually Gray and him. But on our missions he's been fighting all out." Erza said.

" We all noticed he stayed behind after we got our reward remember?" Gray asked.

" He was probably talking to the guy." Lucy said.

" But about what?"

The guild doors opened and Natsu walked in and up to his usual table with his friends.

" Hey guys! " Natsu said grinning. He decided to stay standing since he was planning to leave anyway.

" So now that we're all here we can go on the mission that we were planning to go on-" Erza said.

" Sorry I can't" Natsu said.

Everyone stared at him, " What?"

" I'm not going, I have something to do."

" We've been planning to go on this one together though," Lucy said.

" Then you all can go," Natsu said turning around, " I came to let you know. But I can go tomorrow." He added and left the guild.

* * *

Natsu laid down on his bed staring at the mask he was given. It was half black and half white with red flames around the edges. The mouth was a frown.

" He said it was a magic item," Natsu said turning it around.

_ Indeed it is, are you going accept its strength or not?'_ The voice said.

Natsu frowned and looked at the mask, he was holding it with his left hand, which was starting to burn. He rolled up his sleeve and stared. The masks only colors drained, as a black flame like line wove around Natsu's arm leaving thin black flames, much like a tattoo. But it burned, Natsu held his breath trying not to make a sound. His door opened and a blue cat flew in. Natsu immediately rolled his sleeve down and dumped the mask under his pillow.

" Hey Natsu! I thought you'd be at the guild,"

" Hey Happy, I decided to stay here a while. Anyway how'd the mission with Carla,Wendy and Pantherlily go?"

" It was great! I got fish too, and more fish from Wendy and even more as a reward for the mission! We're going on another tomorrow."

" Sounds...great."

" Right now I'll get Carla a present! What do you think I should get her?"

Natsu thought for a moment, " I don't know, why not ask Wendy, she knows Carla well."

" Your right! I'll go do that, Bye Natsu!" Happy said and flew off. Natsu sighed and grabbed the mask back from under his pillow. The mask was now entirely white, besides the missing color the expression was the same. Natsu took one more look at the tattoo on his arm.

" Well, at least no one can see it."

* * *

***Next day at the guild***

" Alright I'm ready to go on a mission!" Natsu yelled as he slammed the guild doors open.

" Natsu!" Happy cried flying over to the pink haired mage, " I asked Wendy what Carla likes, she said she wasn't sure but maybe clothes. What should I do?"

" Just give her fish."

" Ah! Good idea Natsu!" Happy cheered and flew away.

" Alright time to find a job," Natsu walked up to the request board. He looked for the hardest one possible, until Lucy, Erza, and Gray came up to him.

" Let's choose this one, the reward is 100,000 Jewels, thats 25,000 each," Lucy said.

" But that one's easy," Natsu complained.

" Who cares as long as the rewards good," Natsu let her have her way, besides he could always go on another alone.

" Fine,"

" Alright!" Lucy ran over to Mira to let her check the request.

" Good luck you guys!"Mira said.

As they left the guild Lucy read their mission, " It's here in Magnolia so no train rides today,"

" Yes!" Natsu exclaimed.

" There's a group of bandits hanging around by the east forest. We're suppose to capture them and turn them in to the magic council. They'll give us the reward then," Lucy finished.

" Then I guess our destination is the east forest. Its pretty close, so it won't take long."

They made their way to the forest. Half way through stood a wooden house.

_ ' This is your chance, prove to Lucy you got stronger, it should be easy with my help,' _The voice was in his head again.

Natsu's body erupted in flames. Gray created an Ice sword, together they walked over to the house.

" Wait you two, we don't know if that house is the bandits or just someone who lives here!" Lucy said.

" Who'd live in a forest?" Natsu asked, " Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu brought his flaming fists through the door. Gray charged in. Natsu stood at the doorway. Gray took down some bandits, while Natsu turned to face Lucy.

" See, its just bandits," He said and ran in to join the fight. Lucy and Erza let Gray and Natsu have their fun.

_ ' Are you ready to finish this?'_

" Yeah,"

_ ' Fire Dragon's Roar!' _

" Fire Dragon's Roar!" The house exploded in flames.

" H-hot!" Gray shouted. Erza summoned one of her swords and looked around.

" Erza, what's wrong?"

" Someone else is here. Don't let your guard down."

Lucy took out one of her keys and got ready to summon. As she stared at the burning house she saw a figure rise from the smoke.

" Erza!"

" I see him!" Erza raised her sword and started to run towards the figure. Lucy raised her hand to summon her spirit, but as she lifted her arm her key fell out of her grasp and onto the ground. Lucy stared down at it.

" What was that? For a moment... it was heavy." Lucy watched Erza run, she seemed to be running but it was too fast, ' no' Lucy though, ' something's not right, '

Erza charged at the tall figure, she pointed her sword out at him, but as soon as she moved in closer her target disappeared and was replaced by a slightly shorter one. Erza's eyes widened.

" W-what? I can't stop," Erza felt her sword penetrated through flesh. And the smoke around her started to disperse. " The bastard used the smoke to hide," Erza looked down, " Natsu!" Erza's sword penetrated through his back to his upper abdomen. Erza gripped her sword harder and tried to pull it out.

" Wha-" Erza and Natsu fell to their knees. She felt her sword gain weight, and because of that, the sword dug deeper into Natsu. Natsu cried out, coughing up blood in the process.

" Gray!" Erza yelled. Gray immediately ran over to them.

" This is gonna hurt flame brain. Ice Make: Hammer." Gray created an Ice shaped hammer and swung it. The hammer hit the sword pushing it out. Once out, Gray's hammer shattered and Erza's sword dropped to the ground along with Natsu.

Erza glared, " Gray, do you see him?"

" Who?"

Erza shook her head and looked around.

" Let go!" Erza and Gray stood up at once.

" Lucy!" Erza ran back to Lucy, Gray following behind.

" Who are you? What do you want from Lucy?" Erza asked, summoning a lance which too fell to the ground due to heaviness.

" Her? I'm not interested in the girl." The man answered glancing behind Erza and Gray. " The pink haired boy is gone." He said. Erza and Gray turned around. Surprised. How could their friend move with such a wound. The man turned sideways, letting go of Lucy and grabbed Natsu by the neck. " You can't sneak up on me."

" I am Ryo, Gravity wizard, strongest one you'll meet." The man smirked clutching harder on Natsu's throat. Natsu felt his body get heavy and the pressure on his neck worsened.

_ " He's trying to strangle you, what will you do?"_

" Ahh..." Natsu tried to breath.

" Open gate of the-" Lucy gasped, " Not again..." Lucy tried to pick up her fallen key. Giving up she stood and glared at the wizard, " Let him go." The man ignored her. Natsu lifted his left arm, which was still being pulled down by the gravity. The man grabbed his arm and ripped the sleeve, seeing the tattoo he grinned.

" I see." Was all he said. Erza charged at the man but fell to the ground.

" You're being held down by my gravity, do you feel it?" The man walked over to Lucy and Erza still holding onto Natsu, who seemed to Lucy, out cold from loss of blood or lack of air. " Oh how I love to see such beautiful ladies beaten and bruised." He said smiling as he kicked them. Of course the kick barely affected Erza thanks to her armor. But Lucy on the other hand...

" I wonder how you would look after being smashed by this tree." He said, as a tree lifted from the ground and moved towards them.

" Don't touch them." Natsu hissed, his hands clawing at the wizards arm. Natsu glared.

_ ' Are you going to accept me? Accept my power? Hehe, good.'_

Natsu felt his arm burn and soon after he erupted in flames, but his flames were blood red. The wizard let go losing his concentration the tree fell from the air landing inches from Lucy's face causing her to flinch.

" Fire dragon's crimson Lotus: Exploding flame blade!" Natsu used one of his strongest moves, yet instead of hearing screams he heard laughing. Natsu blinked once and the man was inches from his face.

" You have him. Join us. You'll get stronger." He whispered.

" Huh?" Confused Natsu watched as the man retreated. Erza, Gray and Lucy were finally able to move. The weight on Natsu lifted, but he still fell to the ground. _" He wasn't talking to me was he?"_ Natsu thought,_ ' He looked at me but at the same time he wasn't.'_ Natsu watched as his surrounding turned black.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. It might get a bit confusing since the voice in his head is not his thoughts and it is italicized, and his actual thoughts are too. But I'll say ' Natsu Thought' so you know its not the voice. **

**Please Review!**


	3. It's No Secret

" You're the only one that got injured. Thats pathetic, you idiot." Gray said.

" Hey, Erza's the one who stabbed me. It's not like I was fighting anyone."

" You did get in her way."

" I was standing there the entire time!"

" Doing what exactly?"

Natsu didn't know what he was doing then. He couldn't remember, so he ignored the question.

" Okay...well will you at least-"

" Natsu, Gray, glad I found you two." Erza said walking over to their table along with Lucy. " Natsu hows your wounds?"

" Ah, I'm fine."

" Good, now we have something to discuss."

" Like where you got this?" Lucy asked grabbing Natsu's left arm and pulled the sleeve revealing the tattoo.

" Well?" Erza asked rather impatiently.

" Well, it just happened to appear when I touched this mask I got. I guess it's suppose to make me stronger..."

" Why didn't you tell us before?" Lucy asked.

" Well its not like I wanted to keep it a secret," ' Though I really would rather they didn't know' Natsu thought, " I just didn't think of telling you."

" Well now that we know we should tell the master about it. It could be dangerous." Erza said.

" NO!" Natsu yelled, his voice deepened into a familiar voice, that Gray couldn't quite get his finger on. Everyone stared at him in surprise. " I mean, its not like its dangerous or anything. If it was I'd know, and if something happens I'd tell you."

Erza wasn't convinced, but agreed anyway. "Then lets move on. The man we met yesterday. He's a gravity wizard. Very dangerous if their type knows what they're doing. I'd say he's an S class wizard.

" Never seen him before. He didn't have a guild mark either." Gray said.

"Then he's not in a guild." Lucy said.

" It wouldn't be surprising to have wizards who don't join guilds, most of them become thieves. But I think this wizard might be creating a guild. He seems strong enough." Erza said.

" So what do we do?" Gray asked.

" We tell the master." Natsu twitched, " But we won't bring up Natsu's problem." 'Not yet anyway' Erza thought.

" It's not a problem." Natsu said, "It's just a magic artifact, there's no harm."

" Yet."

Natsu ignored that, " Fine go tell Jii-chan. I'll go...I'll go home." They watched as Natsu left the guild.

"We'll tell Makarov when Natsu changes or seems off. Got it?" Erza asked. Not waiting for a reply she headed over to Makarovs office.

* * *

_" If they tell, what will you do?"_ The voice asked.

" I don't know," Natsu replied," Who are you anyway?"

_"What do you mean 'you don't know'? If they tell, you burn them and the guild!"_

" Are you insane? I can't burn down the guild! Thats my home," Natsu said surprised, " Who are you?"

_" I believe this is your home,"_ The voice stated_, " If they tell, their betraying you. You don't want to lose power now do you? You won't be able to find Igneel if you do."_

" No. But why should I listen to you ?" Natsu asked, " Who are you?" He repeated again.

The voice laughed,_ " I shared my power with you. I shall keep on doing so. In return you will help me. You see? I help you get stronger and you help me. When your friends tell your master about this item you found, then we shall begin to get even more powerful. And when you will start helping me."_

" I trust my friends, so its a deal. " Natsu paused, " Who. Are. You?" He asked once more getting irritated

_" I have no name, you can simply say, I am you."_ With that the voice left, or rather its presence that Natsu felt vanished. And Natsu was standing alone in front of his house.

" This is alright , right? I'm doing this to find Igneel, Just like Lucy told me to do."

* * *

" I see," Makarov said, " We do nothing."

" Nothing?"

" Nothing. As far as fighting goes anyway. Instead we will watch. If he does something to harm anyone then we shall get involved."

" Alright."

" Do you have something else on your mind?"

Erza hesitated, " Master, is there any magical items that could, perhaps, increase a wizards strength?"

" Well no, there is none that I know of. If there was then there will be consequences for using it. You see, to gain power like that you must give something in return."

" I see. How about one that can, maybe, possess someone?"

" I've never seen any of these before, but that does not mean there is none. Why do you ask?"

" No reason, I was just curious."

" Alright then, be careful," Makarov dismissed her.

* * *

Erza walked back to her group.

" The master said, we shouldn't do anything. We will wait and see what their up to."

" And give them a chance to achieve their plans?" Gray asked.

" He didn't make a move yet," Erza said, " We just crossed into his territory."

" I bet Natsu will do something."

" Makarov told me something, and if Natsu's telling the truth then he might be in trouble." Erza said.

" What did he tell you?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head, " I'll keep it to myself until I'm sure. We don't want to over react about it."

Lucy and Gray frowned, " Alright then." The guild doors opened and Natsu came in rushing towards the request board, grabbed a request and walked over to Mira. Erza walked over to him.

" Going on a mission?" She asked.

" Yeah." He replied.

" Well then I guess we should-"

" No, I'm going by myself this time, Okay?" Natsu walked out of the guild before Erza could reply.

" Relax Erza, it's just one mission." Gray said. Erza faced Mira.

" What was that job?"

" B class- Protect and escort the gem and Cerbus. I'm sure he'll manage." Mira answered. Erza didn't agree.

* * *

Natsu sat in a large mansion. The room white with gold around the edges. Very expensive Furniture, by the looks of it, sat around the room. Natsu sat on the floor away from anything breakable. The last thing he needed was to pay for damages, which would cost him a fortune.

The mansion sat on a hill in the very town he met Lucy. It seemed like forever since he's been here. Now he's here alone on a mission, only this time it wasn't to look for Igneel.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. The gem is packed and I'm ready to leave." Cerbus said, " When we arrive I'll be paying you 100,000 jewels." As Natsu followed the man outside, he expected a vehicle to be waiting but none could be seen.

" Shouldn't you be riding, not walking. It'll take less time." Natsu said.

" I like taking walks, don't you?" He replied.

_' Why is he lying?_ ' Natsu thought, " Alright then, do you know who I'm protecting you from?"

" There's a man who's been stealing valuable items from people. I have one here." Cerbus showed Natsu the gem. A beautiful diamond sparkled in the moonlight. " I'm taking it over to my other home, one that looks less rich, and more poor." He said bluntly.

"I see." Natsu said still following the man, Natsu made sure to look around, making sure no one was following. Their destination wasn't far. Natsu was sure everything would be fine but...

" You idiot! I thought I hired you to protect me!" Cerbus yelled. Natsu spun around finding Cerbus cowering under a wizard. The same one that attacked them in the forest.

" Ryo!" Natsu growled.

" Tsk, Tsk, Natsu. You don't want to attack this man do you?" Ryo asked grabbing Cerbus by the collar of his shirt and lifting him in the air. Natsu felt himself lift off the ground and into the air. Ryo walked over and threw Cerbus aside and stood face to face with Natsu. The man was taller the him, if he wasn't being lifted off the ground by the man's gravity, he'd have to strain his neck just to look at his face.

Natsu sucked in his breath, " Fire Dragon's Roar!" The gravity mage waved one hand and sent a tree and blocked the path of the fire. Natsu gritted his teeth. Tyo took a step forward and whispered.

" We'll be waiting," He said. Natsu gave a puzzled look. Ryo grinned. " Now, lets see how well you fight."

_' He's not talking to me. That doesn't make sense."_ Natsu thought.

_" Ready to fight?"_ A voice said in his mind.

" Uh, yeah?"

_" Relax your mind. Yes, like that. Leave everything to me.'_

Natsu blinked, once...twice. The area around him was completely incinerated. Buildings burned to ashes, trees still ablaze. And the man who hired him laid on the ground, pieces of his clothing ripped and his skin burned. The man sat up slowly.

" Did I do this?" Natsu asked himself. He didn't remember doing this. Last he knew, he was standing face to face with Ryo, and the voice was speaking to him. And then this.

" The wizard stole the jewel!" The man yelled, not pleased, " Not only that but you destroyed everything in this area, You even attacked me!"

Natsu didn't believe that, sure destroying buildings he always did, but hurting others? Definitely not.

" You're fired. You don't get the reward." The man said and stood up. " Good-bye. "

_' Jii-chan would not like this,'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

" Master we received a report on the mission Natsu took." Mira said. Makarov jumped on the bar counter. Mira handed the paper to him. Right as he read the first sentence Makarovs face turned pale.

" What is it master?" Erza asked. Makarov handed her the letter.

" He destroyed half of the town?"

" Not only that but injured the client as well, and failed the mission. And the repair fees are extremely expensive."

" Natsu actually failed a mission?" Lucy said surprised. The fire mage never failed a mission. He destroyed pretty much everything causing their rewards to drop, but he always finished.

" That idiot just doesn't know how to not destroy anything."

" Its not like you can do any better, you destroy things to popsicle brain," Natsu said entering the guild.

" Well, at least I don't hurt my clients!"

Natsu went silent, he didn't have anything to say about it. The burn's on the man were definitely fire magic. But were they his? Natsu wasn't sure, for now he'll just accept it.

" Whatever man, it was an accident."

" Natsu! You just made another problem for me to speak to the council about!" Makarov complained.

" Haha, Sorry Jii-chan."

" Alright then, now that we know about that how about we go on a mission together tomorrow? I need to pay my rent."

" Sounds like fun,"

" Well then, we should get as much rest as we can before then, its dark out." Erza said leaving the guild. Lucy and Natsu followed, leaving Gray with the rest of the guild.

" Are you going to follow me home again?" Lucy asked.

" I guess, I mean, I have to make sure you get there safe." Natsu said, Lucy blushed. _' It is nice of him.'_ Lucy Thought,_ ' But why now_?"

_' You did a good job back there Natsu.'_ The voice said.

" I swear you sound more familiar the more you talk," Natsu muttered, Lucy turned around.

" Did you say something?" She asked.

" No," Natsu stayed silent until they made it to Lucy's apartment.

" So then I'll see you la-" Lucy started but was cut off as Natsu jumped through her open window. Lucy blinked, " Natsu! At least use the door!" ' Did I leave the window open?' She thought as she opened the front door and walked in. Natsu was sitting on her bed.

" Say Luce, do you think there's something wrong with me?"

" Other than that you completly fried your brain?" Natsu laughed lightly.

" I don't agree with that. But I mean , you know how I injured Cerbus? Well i don't actually remember doing it." ' I'm starting to think that mask has something to do with it, ' Natsu thought.

" You were probably caught up in the fight, you didn't notice." Lucy said, " Are you worried about that? It was just an accident."

" I guess. I'm not really worried, I was just thinking."

" So, are you going to sit on my bed all night, or can I have it back?" Natsu jumped up and walked to the window.

" You can have it," Natsu smiled, " See ya!" He jumped out. Lucy ran up to the window.

" Seriously, have you not heard of the door!" Lucy yelled smiling.

Natsu made his way past the guild.

" I take it you, did make me hurt Cerbus?"

'_ Not "make", I simply gave you power and Cerbus got in the way of your attack._' The voice answered, _' And if your wondering, I will not harm your comrades, or rather, I won't let You Harm your comrades.'_

" Me?"

' The power is to great for you, you could not control it. Train harder and you'll be able to master my strength.'

Natsu said nothing.


End file.
